criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In Floods of Tears
In Floods of Tears is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twelfth case in The Syndicate and the twelfth case overall. It takes place as the second case in the Crimson Carnival district of Easthaven. Plot Raymond first sent Nancy and the player out on patrol following the discovery that a killer clown was on the loose. After a while of walking around and finding nothing, Nancy suggested they take a ride on the carousel. While disembarking the carousel, they were approached by a man on stilts who insisted that he'd found something they needed to see. He then directed them to the dunking booth where they found doll maker Mariana Sharpe drowned. They first questioned the man on stilts, Randall Ziegfeld, bearded lady Lorelai, and fortune teller Mama Masque. As the pair recapped the investigation, they were informed by human cannonball Jake Coleman that he'd spotted someone fleeing into the funhouse. Nancy soon thanked Jake for the information and the pair raced to the funhouse, where they found the evidence needed to suspect contortionist Roxi Starr and illusionist Quincy Beck. They also found the rope the killer used to tie Mariana up and sent it to Matthew for analysis. The pair then discovered that Mama Masque had predicted Mariana's demise and that Mariana had figured out Lorelai was a fraud. Roxi then approached the pair and told them that she had information on the murder, but that it'd cost them. Nancy quickly dissuaded Roxi and told her that they could charge her with obstruction instead, prompting Roxi to crack and admit that Mariana was stealing from the circus. With Roxi's information, they headed back to the crime scenes, eventually arresting Randall for the murder. Randall initially told them that he wasn't the killer and laughed, telling them to enjoy the carnival's festivities instead. Nevertheless, Nancy pressed on and caused Randall to cave under pressure and admit the truth. He confessed that he and Mariana were stealing from the carnival together and that they risked punishment if found out. Randall insisted that Mariana became sloppy with hiding the stolen money, causing Roxi to find out. Worried that Mariana's recklessness would get them both caught, he approached her by the dunking booth and tied her up, lowering her into the water. Randall then shouted that they'd never catch him and attempted to run away, prompting Nancy to shoot one of his stilts and bring him crashing down into a soft toy stand. In court, Randall said that he did everything out of self-preservation, prompting Judge Watson to sentence him to twenty years in prison. Post-trial, Roxi came in crying and begging for help. Velma soon took Roxi to her study to calm her down and asked her what had happened, prompting Roxi to confess that she was with her friend when they were attacked by a person dressed as a clown; the next thing she knew was that she and her friend were tied up in the funhouse. Roxi then shakily confessed that the clown told her that for every riddle she got wrong, her friend would receive another stab wound. The pair raced to the funhouse and found Roxi's friend dead, bleeding from multiple stab wounds. Knowing that Riddles was likely a serial killer, they went to speak to Frau Bryant about shutting down the carnival. Frau then waved his hand dismissively and told them that if they caught Riddles, there would be no need to shut down the carnival. Angered, the pair headed back to the precinct. As the team reconvened to discuss Riddles, Barbara started panicking and insisted she needed to be alone, before hurrying away from the precinct. Confused, Velma, Grayson, and the player started searching for Barbara, eventually hearing from Quincy that he saw her running off in the direction of the shooting gallery. There, they eventually found Barbara sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. Velma cautiously asked Barbara what was wrong but Barbara refused to say, admitting that she didn't want to talk about it. Barbara then stood up and thanked the trio for the concern, but promised she'd be fine. Barbara then returned to her workshop, leaving the trio by the shooting gallery. Finally, the team discussed Riddles and their cruel antics in the carnival. Before the team could decide what to do next, Mildred rushed in and insisted that there'd been an incident by the lion cages, exclaiming that a lion was loose in the carnival! Summary Victim *'Mariana Sharpe' (drowned in the dunking booth) Murder Weapon *'Dunking Booth' Killer *'Randall Ziegfeld' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes the shooting gallery. *The suspect eats candy floss. *The suspect drinks coca cola. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a moustache. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes the shooting gallery. *The suspect eats candy floss. *The suspect drinks coca cola. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a moustache. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes the shooting gallery. *The suspect eats candy floss. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes the shooting gallery. *The suspect eats candy floss. *The suspect drinks coca cola. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes the shooting gallery. *The suspect eats candy floss. *The suspect drinks coca cola. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer likes the shooting gallery. *The killer eats candy floss. *The killer drinks coca cola. *The killer has a moustache. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dunking Booth. (Clues: Victim's Body, Jack-in-the Box; New Suspect: Randall Ziegfeld) *Ask how Randall found the body. *Examine Jack-in-the-Box. (Result: Jack Head) *Examine Jack Head. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats candy floss) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes the shooting gallery; New Crime Scene: Shooting Gallery) *Investigate Shooting Gallery. (Clues: Timetable, Purple Fabric) *Examine Timetable. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (Result: Beard Hair; New Suspect: Lorelai) *Ask Lorelai about her timetable. *Examine Purple Fabric. (Result: Mystic Patterns) *Examine Mystic Patterns. (Result: Patterns Identified; New Suspect: Mama Masque) *Interrogate Mama Masque on her fabric. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Funhouse. (Clues: Faded Postcard, Beanbags, Rope) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Contortionist Stunt) *Analyze Contortionist Stunt. (04:00:00; New Suspect; Roxi Starr) *Question Roxi over her relationship with the circus. (Attribute: Roxi eats candy floss) *Examine Beanbags. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Quincy Beck) *Ask Quincy about his business. (Attribute: Quincy likes the shooting gallery) *Examine Rope. (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coca cola; New Crime Scene: Shooting Targets) *Investigate Shooting Targets. (Clues: Broken Marble, Locked Box) *Examine Broken Marble. (Result: Urn) *Confront Mama Masque over making an urn for the victim. (Attribute: Mama Masque eats candy floss and likes the shooting gallery) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Beard) *Analyze Beard. (03:30:00) *Confront Lorelai over the fake beard. (Attribute: Lorelai eats candy floss, likes the shooting gallery, and drinks coca cola) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *See what Roxi knows. (Attribute: Roxi likes the shooting gallery and drinks coca cola; New Crime Scene: Wonky Hallway) *Investigate Wonky Hallway. (Clues: Faded Telegram, Ineligible Drawing) *Examine Faded Telegram. (Result: Angry Message) *Confront Randall on telling the victim to "keep her mouth shut". (Attribute: Randall likes the shooting gallery, eats candy floss, and drinks coca cola) *Examine Ineligible Drawing. (Result: Illusion Diagram) *Confront Quincy over his cruel tricks. (Attribute: Quincy eats candy floss and drinks coca cola) *Investigate Dunking Platform. (Clues: Crushed Can, Victim's Necklace) *Examine Crushed Can. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a moustache) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Joke's on You (2/5). (1 star) The Joke's on You (2/5) *Calm Roxi down. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Funhouse. (Clues: Dead Body, Funhouse Props) *Autopsy Dead Body. (15:00:00) *Examine Funhouse Props. (Result: Bloody Knife) *Examine Bloody Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (04:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Frau Bryant) *Inform Frau of the serial killer. (New Quasi-Suspect: Raymond Henderson) *Debrief Raymond on the serial killer. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Shooting Gallery. (Clue: Box of Tickets) *Examine Box of Tickets. (Result: Broken Pin) *Examine Broken Pin. (Result: Barbara's Pin; New Quasi-Suspect: Barbara Goodwin) *Ask Barbara what's wrong. (Reward: Tattoo Sleeve) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Crimson Carnival